Secret Love
by Commander Orchid
Summary: Ara and Elesis are in love with each other without the rest of the Elgang knowing. What will happen when Eve suddenly confessed her love for Ara? Rated M for (Yuri) Lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers who might have already read this story. **

**I have decided to remove this story from my main account to prevent it from being banned.**

**I did in no way steal this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a year after the events in Sander, the Elgang had all settled down together in a grand mansion near the Tree of El. The mansion was built out of a white-painted wood and decorated with red paint along the windows and door. Normally, every member had their own room and so, their own bed.

But this morning, one bed was occupied by an ebonette and a redhead.

The ebonette wearing orange and black striped underwear; which consisted of a frilly bra and panties, was cuddled up against the redhead wearing the same, except it was white in color. The redhead slowly opened her ruby eyes and smiled at the sight of the other girl beside her. She slowly shook the ebonette. "Ara wake up, you need to get to your own room before the others wake up."

Ara softly groaned and slapped her hand away. Then she rolled on her side.

"Five more minutes Aren!" She mumbled, more than half asleep.

The redhead got closer to her ear, and moved away the hair in front of it.

"It's Elesis dummy**_;_** now get your sexy ass out of bed." She whispered into her ear.

The warm breath of Elesis tickled her ear. She turned her head, facing Elesis.

"Fine, fine... but your warmth is so nice!" Their faces were inches apart; Ara got closer.

Their lips met as they shared a passionate kiss, Elesis' tongue exploring Ara's mouth. They hugged and trailed their hands around on each other's back. Ara's hand went up to Elesis' hair and she ran her fingers through it. After a bit, they parted, a trail of saliva between them. Ara got up out of bed and walked to the door after putting her orange pajamas back on.

She turned around and blew a kiss at Elesis. "See you at breakfast!"

Ara walked to her room and unknowing to her, a certain silverette saw her leaving Elesis' room. She had a sad look on her face when she saw her exit.

_Could it be that... Ara and Elesis are... in love?_ A small tear rolled down her cheek when she thought about that. _I shouldn't jump to conclusions__**;**__maybe Ara just went to ask for something?_

Eve silently walked up to Ara's room, raised her hand to knock only to lower it again.

_I shouldn't ask her..._ The silverette turned around to go back to her room, when the door opened.

"Eve? Do you need something?" Ara asked, still wearing her orange pajamas.

"Eh? No no! I was uh... returning from the toilet yea! Just uh... stopped in front of your room!"

Ara realized that wasn't true, but went along with it.

"Okay then, you should also get dressed**_;_** it's nearly time for breakfast!" Ara pointed at Eve's outfit, which was a shirt that was way too large for her petite body**.**

"Y-Yea! See you at breakfast Ara!" And with that, Eve ran towards her room. Ara watched her, and because Eve was only wearing a shirt, her panties showed while running.

"Pink eh?" The ebonette giggled before returning to her room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Elesis was already dressed and currently in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

She was planning to make bacon and eggs and was starting with the bacon. She took out a pan from the lower cupboard and placed it on the oven. She walked over to the right and opened the fridge, taking out the bacon and placed it in the pan followed by turning on the oven. Elesis opened the lower cupboard again, ready to take another pan for the eggs when suddenly, Ara; being the second one to get ready, sneaked up behind her and gave a surprise hug. The surprised girl nearly hit her head against the counter at the sudden embrace.

"Eep! D-Don't scare me while I'm cooking!" She pouted slightly, in a cute way.

"Sorry, I just like how you feel." Ara softly turned Elesis' head and gave her a quick kiss. A small blush, similar to her hair, appeared on Elesis' face.

"Uhm... can you get the plates and stuff ready?"

"Sure, I'll gladly help you out." Ara opened the upper cupboard and took out nine plates. She walked over the round table, and placed down each plate on the right spot.

After that, she went back to her still-flustered lover and snuck yet another quick kiss on her soft neck.

"Ara that tickled!" She giggled softly. "Wanna help me prepare breakfast?"

"What do you need help with?"

"Well, I already prepared the bacon, still need to make the eggs."

"Oh, I can do that by myself! Why don't you already wake up the others? Eggs don't take long."

Elesis nodded her head, and went to wake up the others. She knocked on the first door, which was Elsword's. "Elsword get up!"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because I'm telling you, idiot!"

"You're not my mother!"

Elesis slammed her fist on the door. "But I am your sister! Now get up before I make you!"

Meanwhile, Aisha; who had the room next to Elsword stepped out of her room, fully dressed.

"Don't worry Elesis, I'll get him out of there." Aisha turned the knob, only to find out it was locked.

_Hm, that isn't a problem._ She teleported into the room, and a loud smack could be heard seconds after.

"Aw! A-Aisha!"

"Listen to your sister and get dressed!" A click could be heard from the door as it unlocked and Aisha stepped out of the room.

"Thanks Aisha!" Elesis gave the purplette a high five.

"No problem, he can be such an idiot."

"That's why you like about him don't you?" Elesis teased, giving a small wink.

"E-Elesis! Of course not! Why would I like someone like him!?" Aisha turned her head, concealing her blush. "A-Anyway... see you at breakfast!" She ran off towards the kitchen.

Elesis walked past Aisha's room and stopped at Rena's. She knocked on the door.

"Rena wake up! Breakfast is nearly ready!"

Rena, who was not dressed yet, gave a groggy reply. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, and don't worry about Raven, I'll wake him up!"

"Alright thanks Rena!" The elf knew how hard it could be to wake Raven up, but she had a trick for that. For some reason, she didn't share that trick with anyone else though.

Since Elesis didn't have to wake up Raven, she skipped past his room, now in front of Chung's. She knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. So Elesis knocked again. "Chung! It's nearly time for breakfast!"

"Oh! I'll be ready in a bit Elesis!" The male shouted.

"Take your time, there's no rush!"

When the redhead walked over to Add's room, she saw that the door was slightly open.

She mustered up a bit of courage, hoping he was dressed, and peeked inside.

Nothing.

Add had already left for the kitchen without warning.

There was only one person left to wake up, which was Eve.

"Eve! Breakfast's nearly ready!"

"Y-Yea! I'll be ready in a bit!"

"Okay, see you at the table!"

There were two shirts on Eve's bed, a white and a black one.

_Hm, I wonder which one Ara likes more. She seems to like orange and black so..._

Eve took the black shirt, and as she was about to put it on, she saw a big stain on it.

_Aw... guess I'm wearing the white one then..._

She threw the stained shirt in a basket and pulled the white one over her head.

Her hair was a mess, so she quickly fixed it by running a brush through it.

After that, she left for the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the round table.

Elsword sat next to Aisha, Raven next to Aisha and Rena, Chung next to Eve and Rena, Add next to Ara and Eve, and Elesis next to Ara and Elsword. They were all chatting peacefully while eating their bacon and eggs. Meanwhile, Eve kept staring at Ara.

_She's so beautiful, even when eating._

The ebonette noticed the stare.

"Eve, is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" She felt her face, looking for something.

"N-No not at all... I was uh... staring at the clock!" She pointed at the clock, which was hanging on the wall behind Ara.

Everyone had finished, and Eve had volunteered to help Ara clean up. Together, they had placed all the plates in the sink. Ready to clean them, Eve turned the handle of the faucet, unaware that it was broken. The water burst out from the faucet, splashing all over Ara and herself.

Since Ara was wearing a black shirt, there wasn't much of a problem.

Eve however, was wearing white, and now one could clearly see her pink bra.

The silverette's reaction was to instantly turn the handle, stopping the water and then covered her chest.

"S-Sorry Ara! I didn't know!" Eve's face was red as a beet.

Ara stared at Eve for a while and she had to say, she was rather cute being embarrassed like that.

"Why don't we go to your room and get you something else to wear?"

"Y-Yeah, let's go before anyone else sees p-please!"

They both ran towards Eve's room, luckily not bumping into any other members, since they were all in the living room, playing Phoru Cart together on their Eltendo's.

When they finally arrived, they stopped at the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"N-Not at all!" Eve, still covering her chest, opened the door to her room and they both entered.

Ara entered first, and Eve followed, closing and locking the door behind her.

"A-Ara, can you wait on the bed while I get changed?"

"Oh sure thing Eve!" Ara sat herself on the bed, and Eve stepped into her closet, closing the door behind her. The door wouldn't fully close, and Eve looked at Ara through the crack.

_It's now or never!_ Eve pulled the wet shirt over her head and threw it on the ground next to her.

She undid the button of her skirt and took that off as well. Now, she was standing there, only wearing her pink underwear. She opened the closet, and stepped out of it, earning a rather surprised look from the waiting girl on the bed.

"Eve? I thought you were getting changed?"

The silver-haired Nasod walked up to her, face red as could be.

"A-Ara... I...uhm... I l-love you...please... l-love me too."

"Eve... I... don't know wh-" Ara got silenced by Eve, who placed a finger on her lips.

"I... wanna show you... h-how much I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Small recap:**

The silver-haired _N_asod walked up to her, face red as could be.

"A-Ara... I...uhm... I l-love you...please... l-love me too."

"Eve... I... don't know wh-" Ara got silenced by Eve, who placed a finger on her lips.

"I... wanna show you... h-how much I love you..."

* * *

Eve leaned her head slowly towards Ara's. Their lips touched and Eve amateurishly slipped her tongue inside Ara's mouth. After a few seconds Eve quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm... s-sorry..." Eve ran to her closet, Ara had a shocked look on her face.

_Eve has feelings for me..._ She looked at a closet, when a voice ringed from it.

"P-Please leave..."

Ara could faintly hear Eve sob as she slowly stood up and left the room.

_Maybe it's best if I don't tell Elesis about this..._

The rest of the day, Eve spent her time inside her room. Now, it was time for dinner and she was walking down the hall; towards the kitchen, in silence. Everyone else was already sitting on their spot and they were talking, eating and laughing. Rena noticed Eve had arrived and greeted her.

"Oh hey sweetie, where have you been all day?"

_No one has to know the true reason... _Eve thought.

"I was... uhm... fixing up Remy! There was a malfunction in his coding."

Rena knew Eve was lying, but figured she did for a reason.

"You must be hungry after tinkering around all day, sit down and eat a bit." Rena suggested.

Eve glanced at Ara, and replied. "Can I take it to my room...? Moby and Remy need their check up..." She was trying to avoid Ara, after what happened between them.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself sweetie."

"I won't! So... can I?" Eve begged.

"Why don't you eat here and I check them?" Add asked.

Eve recalled the first and last time Add did the drone duo's checkup. They both went berserk and nearly trashed half the mansion.

"Uhm... I prefer to do it myself..." Eve answered, scratching her cheek lightly.

"Then why don't you just eat now and do your work later?" Chung asked.

Eve glanced at Ara again, this time Elesis noticed her doing so.

"It's complicated alright!" She replied, raising her voice. This caused Chung to flinch and not ask further questions. Eve swiftly turned around and clapped her hands, summoning her two drones.

"I'll be in my room..." she walked of as Moby and Remy grabbed her plate.

"Should I go talk with her?" Rena asked the rest.

"No..." Elesis replied. "I'll check with her in a bit..."

"I wonder if something happened..." Elsword and Aisha said in unison and then deathglared at each other for doing so.

_I think I know the reason... _Elesis thought, sending an unnoticed look at Ara.

"Perhaps she's just stressed out." Ara stated, knowing the true reason but not willing to reveal it. Everyone nodded and gave a small 'mhm' or something similar in agreement. After a while, everyone had finished dinner and Elesis was doing the dishes together with Rena.

"Hey, how about I finish up alone so you can go check up on Eve?" Rena proposed, smiling gently at the redhead.

"Alright, thanks Rena." Elesis said, as she grabbed a towel to dry her hands.

"Hope you figure out what's wrong with her."

"I hope so too, bye Rena!" Rena gave a small wave when Elesis left for Eve's room.

_What should I do if my speculations are true...? _Elesis thought for a bit before smirking slightly when she had an idea. She then arrived at Eve's door and knocked on it twice.

…

…

No response. So she knocked again about five times.

"Who is it?" Eve's voice rang from behind the other side of the door.

"It's Elesis... can I come in?"

"Why? Is there something you need?" Eve already had her hand on the handle, ready to unlock.

"I just wanna talk with you for a bit if that's alright."

_She wants to talk... but about what...?" _Eve wondered.

Elesis was impatiently waiting for a reply, tapping on the ground with her left foot, leaning against the wall. She heard the click of the lock and stood up straight, stopping the tapping. Eve pushed down the handle and opened the door.

"Sure... come in." Eve; wearing her way too large shirt again, motioned for Elesis to enter, and after she did, she motioned for the bed. Then they both took a seat on the bed.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point..." Elesis said with a serious tone. "You love Ara don't you...?"

Eve eyes widened at the unexpected question. When she replied, her voice was shaky and she stuttered. "H-How do you... know th-that...?"

"It's quite obvious. The way you stare at her, how you volunteered to help her, how you tried avoiding her just now."

"I also... kissed her... I know you love her and yet... I did anyway... I'm horrible..." Tears started to roll down Eve's face.

"You're not horrible! And besides..." Elesis turned Eve's head to face hers and wiped away the tears. "... I don't mind sharing~!"

"R-Really...?" Eve asked surprised.

"Mhm... but there's a small... condition..."

"And th-" Before Eve could finish her sentence, Elesis kissed her. She skillfully slipped her tongue in the Nasod's mouth and effortlessly pinned her down on the bed. Her tongue explored Eve's mouth for a bit. When she finally parted, a small string of saliva connected the two.

"E-Elesis..." Eve was blushing lightly.

"We can share Ara after I figure out if you can properly pleasure her." Before the silverette could say anything, Elesis kissed her again. She tried slipping in her tongue again but was stopped by Eve's. Their tongues wrestled around before Elesis finally dominated, being the more experienced one. She explored Eve's mouth again, licking the roof. Right when she wanted to pull away, Eve wrapped her arms around her neck and slipped past Elesis' lips. She tried copying what Elesis just did to her and started exploring her mouth, earning a small moan from the knight. After hearing that, Eve pulled away.

"H-How was that?" She asked before licking up the saliva from her lips.

"Felt great~! Let's move up a level." Elesis smirked lightly and slipped a hand underneath Eve's shirt, moving towards her chest.

"I... don't have much..." Eve looked down in shame.

"That's perfectly fine, I can still do stuff like... This!" Elesis moved the insecure Nasod's bra to the side and grabbed Eve's nipples between her thumb and index finger. She gently moved the two fingers back and forth, causing Eve to moan slightly.

"E-Elesis..." Eve continued moaning as Elesis switched to rubbing and softly pulling her nipples.

"What is it Eve?" Elesis asked, continuing her motions.

"I wanna... please you... as well..." Eve answered in between moans.

"Let's get more comfortable then~" Elesis sat up and pulled her red shirt over her head, revealing a bra of the same color. Then she stripped off her pants while Eve was removing her own shirt. Now they both sat there in bra and panties.

"Try and please me Eve~!" Elesis chimed.

"O-Okay... I'll try my best!" Eve wrapped her hands around the redhead, and kissed her passionately. While doing that, her hands found Elesis' bra-clip. Eve fiddled a bit with the clip, figuring out how to open it since her bra used a different one. After finally undoing the clip, they kissed a bit longer, before parting, the bra falling on the bed. This revealed Elesis' bare breasts, nipples slightly hard. Eve stared a bit in amazement before grabbing. She softly squeezed them a few times and giggled lightly.

"Big breasts feel so soft... I w-wonder how they... taste."

With that, Eve brought her face closer and softly licked at the breast. Elesis let out a small sound of pleasure. After a good few licks, Eve put her lips around the nipple and sucked on it. Elesis' other breast was being stimulated by her hand, which she was rubbing over the entire surface of it. Elesis was moaning and running both hands through Eve's hair. Both of their lower areas were getting wetter and wetter, soaking the fabric of their panties. Elesis pulled Eve up to eye level.

"Eh? Eles-" She was silenced by a kiss. They hugged tightly, Elesis' bare breasts rubbing against Eve's covered ones. They kept kissing and Elesis trailed a hand down Eve's back, went over her thigh and ended at her lower area. She rubbed the front of Eve's soaked panties, resulting in small muffled moans from the Nasod. Both of them were fighting for dominance with their tongue, and rubbed their breasts against each other faster. Elesis was rubbing Eve's lower area faster, both of their moans still being muffled by the kiss. Eve suddenly broke the kiss.

"I wanna... taste you down there... as well..." Eve erotically made her way down, planting kisses and licking Elesis' body until she arrived at her soaked, red panties. She rubbed a few times, getting her fingers wet.

"A-Ah... Eve..." Elesis' face was several shades of red lighter than her hair. The silverette licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm... so sweet~! I... want more..." Eve pulled down the red panties and stared at the sight in front of her, Elesis seeing her staring.

"D-Don't just stare at it!" Elesis said, slightly irritated.

Eve giggled slightly. "Oh my, you're impatient. I better start then~!" Eve got closer and licked at it, cleaning it from the juices.

"Go further... please..." Elesis begged.

"As you w-wish~!" Eve parted Elesis' lower lips with her tongue and explored the entrance by trailing her tongue around. Elesis gave a loud moan and quickly used her hand to muffle further ones. Eve continued the act of licking inside the redhead's entrance. To satisfy herself as well, she moved a hand down her soaking wet panties and inserted two fingers in her entrance. Once Eve started moving inside herself, her moans sent vibrations down Elesis' entrance, stimulating her more and causing her to moan harder.

"E-Eve... I think I'm about to..."

Despite Eve not being able to say she was as well, you could clearly see she was because she sped up both the licking and the fingering.

"I-I'm... cumming!" Elesis yelled as her juices spurted in Eve's face. This caused the Nasod to go over the edge as well.

"I did... too..." Eve was panting slightly. She licked up the Elesis' juice on her face that she could reach and then went up to face height with Elesis again.

"Wanna taste yourself?" She asked teasingly.

Without reply Elesis started licking up the remaining juices that covered Eve's face. She stared down at Eve, seeing her own juice dripping out of her panties.

"Looks like you also need cleaning down there~!"

Eve smirked lightly. "You're not entirely clean yourself!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elesis asked, also smirking.

Eve nodded. "Mhm, I'm on top!" She crawled onto Elesis, but not so they were face-to-face, but instead, face-to-pussy. Eve lowered her hips so Elesis could lick her and she herself lowered her face to lick Elesis. They lapped at each other, moans escaping the both of them. They were so into it that they didn't hear knocking on the door. The person on the other side didn't wait for a reply and opened the door.

"Elesis... Eve..." Ara stood there, shocked.

The duo froze, looking at the side to see the ebonette.

"Ara..." They both said, equally shocked.

**No reviews to reply to since the story got moved, while the reviews didn't.**

**I hope everyone understands why I moved it...**

**I'd rather not have my main account removed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small recap:**

"Elesis... Eve..." Ara stood there, shocked.

The duo froze, looking at the side to see the ebonette.

"Ara..." They both said, equally shocked.

* * *

"I can expl-" Elesis started, before being cut of by Ara. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she stared at the two.

"I... I... I can't believe..." She said in a sad, stuttering tone and then suddenly stopped. Her hair changed to white, red marks appeared on her face, eyes turning the same red as the markings and nine tails sprouted from her back as a new voice spoke up.

"I can't believe you two didn't invite me!" The voice belonged to Eun, who had taken over Ara.

Elesis and Eve stared at her dumbfounded. They both got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Eve leaned over to Elesis and whispered in her ear.

"U-Uhm... what's going on...?" She asked, kinda unsure of what was happening.

"I'm not really sure myself..." Elesis answered.

"I'd also like to know what's going on..." Eun asked with a stern voice.

Eve wanted to explain, but Elesis was faster.

"Eve is in love with Ara as well, so I was just showing her the basics of pleasing her."

"Then why not use the actual body...?" Eun asked, smirking as she walked up to the two on the bed.

"As horny as always it seems, Eun." Elesis smiled, as she looked over to Eve. "So what do you say Eve... wanna try using Ara's body...?"

"Wouldn't that be... taking advantage of her...? I don't wanna do that!" Eve shouted.

Eun gave a irritated sigh and looked at Elesis, who upon noticing, turned to Eve.

"It's alright. Besides, It'll help you get closer to Ara." She smirked as she suddenly pushed the Nasod down on the bed, earning a surprised yelp from her.

"E-Elesis... what are you doing!? I don't wanna take advantage of Ara's body!" She protested, trying to sit back up but Elesis prevented that. Meanwhile, the silk summer dress Ara -or right now Eun- was wearing dropped to the ground. Now Eun was only wearing orange, lace underwear. She erotically climbed on top of Eve, trailing her hands over the Nasod's chest.

"A-Ah... Eun!" Eve cried out. Eun smirked devilishly.

"You sure you don't want this body little Eve~" She said as she rubbed her own breasts against Eve's.

"Yes! I won't take advantage of Ara!" Eve yelled again.

"Elesis, help me out dear." Eun asked.

"Sure thing Eun." Elesis smirked as she climbed on the bed as well. Now, Eun was to the left and Elesis was to the right of Eve. They both looked at each other and nodded, kissing Eve on both cheeks and slowly planting kisses down to her chest. Once there, they both started licking at her petite breasts. This caused Eve to let out some moans. Eun and Elesis each slipped a finger inside of Eve's entrance, moving them fast and Eve let out a loud cry.

"A-Ah...! You two are... making me feel so g-good...!" Upon hearing that, the duo stopped their actions.

"Hmm... this is taking advantage of Ara isn't... then I better stop using her body for this." Eun said, winking at Elesis.

"Yeah... what would Ara do if she found out...?" Elesis said, winking back at Eun.

"N-No! D-Don't stop now!" Eve begged.

"But weren't you the one who didn't want to take advantage of Ara?" Eun smirked.

"I take that back! I'll even prove it!" Eve said as she rolled to the left, now on top of Eun and kissed her passionately. During the kiss, Eve moved Eun's bra to the side and started groping her breast. Eun returned the favor by doing something unexpected, she inserted one of her nine tails into Eve's entrance and started to move it back and forth inside of her.

"E-Eun...! It's tickling... my insides...!" Eve cried out in pleasure.

"I'm glad you like it dear, but..." Eun looked over at Elesis. "... why don't you go taste Ara's chest~"

With that, Eve moved down, undid the bra, tossing it to the side and started licking at the exposed chest.

"Elesis, it's been a while since I tasted you, get over here~!" Eun commanded. Elesis did as she asked and moved above Eun's face. She moved down and Eun started licking at Elesis' already wet slit. Both Eve and Elesis were moaning loudly as they were being stimulated by Eun.

"F-Faster... please...!" Eve begged and Eun complied, thrusting the tail faster inside of Eve causing her to moan louder. After a while of keeping it up Elesis and Eve screamed in unison.

"I-I'm... cumming!" Eve came all over Eun's tail and Elesis all over her face as they both arched their heads back. They both lost their strength and weakly laid themselves down next to Eun.

"Eun... that felt great..." Eve said, still slightly exhausted.

"Yeah... it really did..." Elesis added.

"That's great to hear my dears~!" Eun smirked. "Now, let's continue with something else... I'm pretty wet... so could you two clean it for me~?" She asked, in a commanding tone.

Elesis and Eve looked at each other, before looking at Eun and nodding. The duo stepped off the bed and Eun shuffled over to the edge. Elesis and Eve each took one side of Eun's panties and they pulled it down, revealing her soaked womanhood.

"Get started you two!" Eun commanded as she spread her legs. They both complied as they moved closer and both started to lap away at Eun, occasionally licking each other's tongue.

"Y-Yeah...! That's the spot...!" Eun exclaimed as she was moaning loudly.

_It's about time I let Ara back in control. _She thought.

Eve and Elesis were licking faster and had even inserted two digits inside of each other, causing the two to moan as well, sending shock waves of pleasure into Eun while licking.

"I'm... close..." Eun muttered. "I had fun... but it's Ara's turn..." She smirked and suddenly her tails started to fade away as did the red markings on her face. Both her hair and eyes turned back to their original color as a new voice; that of Ara, cried out.

"I... I... I can't believe... this feels so good!" With that, she went over the edge, her juices instantly being licked up by the duo that was pleasing her.

"Mmm... you taste good Ara!" Eve smiled.

"Mhm, as sweet as always~!" Elesis laughed.

Ara sighed, after having recovered from her orgasm.

"How can I be mad at you two now... you know what... I'm even liking the thought of the three of us together." She smiled at the two, who were now standing up.

"Glad you're thinking the same." Elesis said and then ruffled Eve's hair. "How about you Eve...?"

Eve had a bright smile on her face. "Of course I like that!" She said excited as she suddenly glomped Elesis, pushing her onto the bed and also pulled Ara into a hug.

"I love both of you..." She said, hugging them tightly.

"Same here!" Elesis and Ara replied in unison.

"Would you two wanna... sleep in my room? The bed is big enough for the three of us."

"Hmm... I don't know... perhaps... if we sleep nude~" Elesis said smirking.

"You're about as pervy as Eun sometimes." Ara laughed. "But I think thats my condition as well, so what do you say Eve...?"

"Absolutely!" Eve answered excited and looked at the clock. It read twelve o' clock, midnight.

The redhead let out a small yawn. "Today was a pretty tiring day..."

When Elesis yawned, so did the other two.

"Yeah... let's go sleep, then we have more energy for stuff tomorrow." Ara said, smirking lightly.

"Who was as pervy as Eun again...?" Eve commented jokingly. All three of them started laughing.

"I think it's safe to say all three... four if you count Eun are pervy." Elesis said, still laughing.

Ara cuddled closer to Eve; who was in between her and Elesis.

"Let's go sleep now..." She said, pulling the cover over her and the two others.

"Yeah, night you two." Elesis said as she also cuddled closer to Eve, breasts pressing against her.

"Y-Yeah... night!" Eve stuttered as she was in between the two well-endowed women. All three of them closed their eyes and they slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**There it is...**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone ^^''**

**And sorry for the crappy final moments of them agreeing on staying a threesome.**

**Anyway, hopefully see you all soon in a next story. Either on this or my main account.**

**Review reply:**

**Elesia:**** Here you go with the threesome~ Sorry for the long wait again :/**


End file.
